Vampire Knight
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: Summary inside. Read and review KanameXOC. Maybe a love triangle between Aidou, Kaname and OC (Maisie) KainXOC (Lilly)
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight.

Summary: Maisie is a normal human 15 year old girl. What happens when she finds herself in the world of Vampire Knight?

**Chapter 1: I end up at Cross Academy. **

**Maisie's POV **

I was just sat on my bed, reading my favourite manga, Vampire Knight. I sighed. Kaname was my favourite character. (He still is.) I looked at my digital clock. It read 11:35.

"Ah." I said to myself. "I should really go to sleep now." I swung my legs out of bed and walked over to my lamp. I turned it off. I walked back to ny bed and got comfortable and I instantly fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_-A few hours later..-_

I was woken up by voices.

**Girl voices. **

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's breathing."

"Everyone, give the girl some space!"

"The night class are coming out now!"

Night class?

To be honest with you, I had no idea on what the hell was going on. I knew I wasn't in my bed, fast asleep.

I groaned softly. I shifted and opened my eyes. There was a boy with brown-black hair and brown-golden eyes. He was looking down at me. I blinked.

"Are you okay?" he asked. That boy looked familiar to me. Then it hit me. It was Kaname Kuran. My favourite character from Vampire Knight.

"Ka-Ka-Kaname?!" I managed to get out. I felt like I was going to pass out. Kaname looked at me.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"It's a long story." I replied, surprise I could speak at all because I was in shock.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"M-Maisie." I replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Maisie." he said, smiling at me. He held out a hand to me and I took it. He pulled me up to my feet.

"Yuki, take Maisie to the headmaster." Kaname said. Yuki nodded. The girls were screaming over the night class boys.

**Typical. **

I rolled my eyes and followed Yuki. She led me to the headmaster. He looked at me.

"Who is this Yuki?" he asked.

"I'm Maisie." i said, smiling at him. He nodded.

"Are you a vampire or a human?" he asked. I hope he doesn't ask every new student this.

"Human." I replied. Even though my sleeping schedule is out of whack. So, there is a chance I may fall asleep in class.

"Day class it is!" he said smiling. "you will be staying in the sun dorm."

I nodded. I know that all of the night class are vampires. I've read the manga. I need to pretend that I don't know. Geez, that's gonna be hard. I was given a dorm. I went to the dorm. There was no one else there.

I spent most of the night, awake. Told you. I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I eventually fell asleep.

_-In the morning..- _

I woke up and went down for breakfast. I yawned. I ate my breakfast silently. I could hear girls whispering about me.

_"So, she just appeared out of nowhere?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Wow." _

_"Yeah, some girls found her asleep in the middle of the courtyard." _

Oops.

Yeah, i could hear them.

_"The strange thing was, she knew who Kaname was." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah. She seemed pretty shocked about it as well." _

"You do know I can hear you?" I asked looking at them.

They blinked.

I rolled my eyes and got up.

**I'm surrounded by idiots. **

* * *

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight.

Summary: Maisie is a normal human 15 year old girl. What happens when she finds herself in the world of Vampire Knight?

**Chapter 2: I meet the Night Class and my cousin Lilly ends up at Cross Academy.**

**Maisie's POV**

My day started off okay. Well, I shouted at for falling asleep in class. So did Yuki and Zero. My sleep schedule is so bad...

Oh well. Some girls sniggered at me. I glared at them.

After that lesson, I went to get something to eat. Zero came up to me.

"I don't know who you are and how you got here, but I will find out." he said.

"You don't scare me." I said to him. He gave me an icy glare with his blue eyes. I glared at him back.

I started balancing one of my books on my head. I giggled to myself.

PURE. TALENT.

He sighed.

"Zero, don't scare the new girl." Yuki said.

Zero sighed again.

Then I heard a crash. "Huh?" I asked.

I went to find out where the crash came from. I saw a girl asleep. Leaves were in her hair. I gasped. It was my cousin.

I went over to her.

"LILLY! WAKE UP!" I shouted. I jabbed her side.

She jolted awake. "Huh? What?" she asked. "Oh hi Maisie."

I rolled my eyes. My cousin can be so stupid at times...

I have 21 cousins. Yeah, me and Lilly aren't the normal ones...

Oh well. I took her to the headmaster and he assigned her to the Day class and the sun dorm. She was staying in the same room as me. That'll be fun.

_-A few hours later..- _

We were both standing in the courtyard, waiting for the night class to come out and go lessons. We were both trying to block out the screams of the day class girls.

"Do they always do this?" Lilly asked.

"Apparently." I replied. The gates opened and there was more screaming. The night class came out.

"I can see why they are screaming. They're so beautiful." Lilly said.

I nodded. Then she screamed slightly.

"There's Kain!" Lilly shrieked.

"Lilly, calm down!" I shouted. The night class looked at us.

We both laughed nervously. "Hello..." we both said.

"Well, well, well." Aidou said. "Two new girls."

"I'm Maisie." I said.

"Lilly." Lilly said smiling.

Everyone in the night class introduced themselves.

"We know." Lilly said. I jabbed her in the side.

She glared at me. I glared back. They looked at us confused.

"Long story." I said. Kaname nodded.

I smiled. He smiled back. Then they continued on to go to class.

"Alright." Zero said. "Everyone in the day class, back to their dorms. Now."

Everyone went back to their dorms. Me and Lilly spent most of the night trying to see if we could see the night class. I saw a glimpse of them because of their white uniform.

"Kain's so cute." Lilly said.

"I like Kaname and Aido." I said.

**Kaname's POV**

I was just sat at my desk, reading a book. Rima looked at me.

"Rima?" I asked not making eye contact.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" Rima asked.

"What do you think of Maisie and Lilly?" I asked.

"They're different." she answered. I nodded.

"I think Maisie's cute." Aido said.

"Lilly's cute." Kain said.

"I want to find out more about them." I said.

**Maisie's POV**

We both talked for a while. About stuff like what our best prank was, funny memories.

Then we both got into our beds and got comfortable.

I stared at the ceiling. So did Lilly.

We both eventually asleep.

* * *

**Chapter done! **

**Read and review. **


End file.
